Home Again
by JosephineLL
Summary: What if Daniel had descended somewhere other than the planet he did? Say, a store room?


Title: Home Again   
Author: Josephine   
Rating: PG   
Category: Fluff   
Codes: J, T, OCs   
Summary: Daniel descends just like he did in Fallen, only he descends in the store room on the SGC.  
  
A/N: This is in response to a challenge on the Our Stargate forum

* * *

Lackadaisically pushing her mop across the concrete floor of a side corridor on level 24, Airman second class Teryn (Tiv to those who knew her best, and Tivy to her Mom, much to Tiv's dismay) watched the water dry and thought about where her life was going. The Air Force had seemed an excellent way to get out of the one-horse town she was born in, but apart from basic training and a brief stint in Kansas, she had been stuck under Cheyenne Mountain her entire career, brilliant as it had been.  
  
Not.  
  
Tiv supposed she should be thankful she had even been assigned to the Mountain, it was double secret classified as Kaye liked to say, but Tiv wasn't so sure even being a glorified maid for the people who kept the world's biggest secret was that much of an honor. In fact, seeing the SG teams go through the Gate, hearing of their exploits only reinforced the fact that she was on the fast track to nowhere.  
  
This place was even more of a mausoleum to work for since Dr. Jackson had ascended, whatever that meant. Scuttlebutt said he had gotten radiation poisoning saving the Kelownians from their own stupidity, then turned into a ball of glowing white linguini and disappeared through the ceiling of a surgery theater. Dr. Jackson had been universally liked, half the Mountain had a crush on him; no wonder that Quinn guy had a rough time of it, even now, after almost a year.  
  
Finished, Tiv dragged her mop and bucket down the corridor to storage room 24P6-314. Yanking open the door it took her a moment to register the naked man lying on the floor, and another few to realize it was –  
  
"Dr. Jackson!" Wasn't he dead? "Sir! What... how... you... " Tiv's eyes scanned the small storage room frantically as she babbled, trying to find something to cover him with while she tried to process who exactly was in her broom closet, and how did he get there, anyway?  
  
For some reason Dr. Jackson just blinked at her, squinting in the bright light spilling in from the corridor. He slowly sat up, shying away from her as she darted through the freestanding shelving. Tiv got the impression he didn't even realize he was nude.  
  
Eventually all she could find was an old zip-up hoodie, faded and well worn. She thrust it at him, averting her eyes as he finally got to his feet. They stood there a second, neither moving, until Tiv waggled the sweatshirt at him and Dr. Jackson took it, almost reluctantly.  
  
"It's all I could find," she blurted out, watching him stare at it from the corner of her eye. "You can tie it around your waist, it'll cover your... front, at least." Not until she was sure he was decent did Tiv turn around and face him.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" Tentatively she reached out a hand, placing it on his arm. He didn't start, for which she was thankful, but merely stared down at her hand as if he was trying to figure out what it was. It was beginning to freak her out. "Sir? Are you okay?" He looked up at her, those blue eyes Kaye was always going on about confused and lost.  
  
"What did you call me?" His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't used it in quite awhile. A year, Tiv thought wildly.  
  
"Dr. Jackson. That's your name. Daniel Jackson. You don't remember who you are?" She watched, incredulous, as Dr. Jackson hugged himself, rubbing his hands over his arms and shook his head.  
  
"I... don't remember anything. Who are you?" His voice was getting stronger, less 'lost boy'.  
  
"Airman Teryn. I work her at Cheyenne Mountain. That's where you are." Cutting herself off, Tiv took a deep breath. "I should get you to the infirmary, sir. They'll be able to help you there." Laying her hand on his arm again, Tiv gently tugged, backing out of the storage room as Dr. Jackson followed her. They walked down the corridor, Tiv slowing down to keep pace with his slow shuffle. She didn't say anything, just observed him as he looked around, taking in the gray, concrete curved walls, bisected with colored pipes running every which way. His gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"Which one are we?"  
  
She realized he was talking about the lines painted on the floor. "Green. It'll take us to the elevator; the infirmary is two floors up."  
  
"Are we in a building?"  
  
Not sure how much she should be telling him, Tiv kept it short. "No, sir. They'll be able to tell you more—"  
  
"In the infirmary. Got it."  
  
Sliding her ID card through the scanner, Tiv waited with Dr. Jackson for the car to descend. She kept shooting glances at him out of the corner of her eye; seeing him again was extremely bizarre. Add to that his complacent acceptance of what was happening to him; Tiv was quite sure she would be freaking out big time. Shock maybe. The elevator doors slid open with their usual grind, she let Dr. Jackson get in first, trying hard not keep her eyes straight ahead.  
  
Tiv reached for the button to take them to level 21, but paused, then pressed 25. It was late, but as Jaffa didn't sleep, Teal'c would still be up and Tiv was sure he'd want to know Dr. Jackson was back. Besides, she was feeling out of her depth and really wanted to hand this serene, returned-from-the-dead archaeologist over to someone with a little more authority than she had.  
  
The sharp knock on the gray metal door echoed through the corridor, making Tiv wince.  
  
"Is this the infirmary?"  
  
She had to smile at Dr. Jackson's curious tone. "No, I figured it'd be better—" Tiv was cut off as the door swung open, revealing a sleepy Teal'c in what was obviously pajamas.  
  
"Daniel Jackson." Tiv watched with something close to amusement as shock crossed Teal'c's face before he frowned, taking in Dr Jackson's attire. "Are you truly here this time, Daniel?"  
  
This time? Tiv's gaze went form one man to the next as Dr. Jackson thought. "I don't know."  
  
"He's lost his memory, I think," she piped up, quailing a bit under the stern eye Teal'c turned on her. She had always been in little awe of him, none the least because he was from another planet.  
  
"How did he come to be with you?"  
  
"I, umm, found him in a storage room, on level 24, lying on the floor. There wasn't anything else for him to wear. Sir."  
  
"I see. Did you not think to call security?"  
  
Tiv felt her cheeks flame. She had been so startled to find Dr. Jackson, then getting him something to cover himself with, the notion that he might be dangerous had never crossed her mind.  
  
"No, sir. I was taking him to the infirmary," she rushed on, "but I thought you would want to know he was back. Maybe a familiar face would jog his memory."  
  
"Please alert security now and have them meet us in the infirmary. Come, Daniel," Teal'c turned to his friend. "I have clothing for you to wear until we are able to find you something more appropriate." Leading Dr. Jackson into his room, Teal'c bowed to Tiv before closing the door.  
  
"Right. Okay." Waving half heartedly, she backed up further into the corridor, turning to go find an SF.

* * *

"I heard he was naked!" Spoon halfway to her mouth, Kaye shot a meaningful glance at Tiv as milk dribbled down into her cereal bowl. The two friends were in a corner of the cafeteria, where Tiv was trying to ignore Kaye's questions.  
  
The news he was back had traveled fast, what with the other members of SG-1 rushing to the Mountain as soon as General Hammond had informed them. Tiv had fifteen minutes to go on her shift when the general had called her into his office and asked her what had happened.  
  
Nervous as all get out, this being the first time she had actually spoken to the man, Tiv had somehow given a clear and concise accounting of finding Dr. Jackson and taking him to Teal'c's room. Needless to say he had informed her she was not to talk to anyone about what had transpired. Somehow word had leaked, though, which was why Kaye was now grilling her.  
  
"Naked! You lucky dog." Sighing delightedly at the thought of a nude Dr. Jackson, Kaye went into a semi-trance Tiv knew only too well. Sighing herself, but more in resignation, Tiv applied herself to her own cereal.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
  
The familiar voice startled her, and Tiv looked up to see Dr. Jackson standing by the table.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night."  
  
She smiled up at him. Kaye was right, his eyes were an incredible shade of blue. "You're welcome," she finally managed to get out.  
  
Dr. Jackson nodded, then glanced over at Kaye, who was staring at a point three inched above Tiv's shoulder. "Is... is she ok?"  
  
Smothering a laugh, Tiv nodded back. "She's fine. Don't worry about her." Interrupted by Colonel O'Neill pulling Dr. Jackson away, Tiv watched the two men wend their way out the cafeteria. She turned back to Kaye as the other woman blinked twice and looked around.  
  
"Wonder if I can convince him we were having a torrid affair before he ascended..."  
  
Tiv groaned silently and went back to eating her breakfast.


End file.
